Unexpected
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: Leo and Mikey go for a night run to do an errand, but the night takes a turn for the worse. How do you prepare for the unexpected?


**Not much to say... Just felt like writing. This story can be set in 2012 or 2003. It's up to you.**

 **Unexpected**

 _They weren't getting out of this alive. It may not sound very optimistic, but there was no time to be optimistic. The best he could hope for was a quick death. He just wanted for his brother to live. He didn't care if he died, he_ _needed_ _his brother to live. If only there was a way..._

"And then he blasted him into oblivion!"

Leo never fanboyed. At least, not in front of his brothers. He was always serious, the leader, the best fighter. There was no time for fanboying. But in his spare time, there was nothing stopping him from freaking out over a good comic book now and then. Most people thought that Mikey was the only one really into comics, but Leo loved them just as much. His favorite comics were about a group of people who traveled into space, exploring the universe and befriending aliens. **"** **Space Trip** **"**

He knew the opening theme by memory.

 _Space: the last border. These are the travels of the star ship Prisenter._

 _It's 5 year mission: to take over strange places. To seek life and cities. To bravely go where no man has gone before._

It was an unusually rainy day. The weather up top was gray and dull. Although it was not that cold or windy, the rain came down hard. April called it "a shower". The rain didn't really get into their lair down in the sewers, but water always leaked somewhere from pipes. You couldn't hear the heavy pour of the rain, but the dripping was always there, leaking somewhere in the lair. Training was short that morning, so the turtles decided to part their separate ways into the lair. Raph was out in the sewers with Casey, Mikey played video games with Klunk on his lap. Donnie worked on upgrading the battle shell and April read a good book beside Splinter, who was drinking herbal tea.

The only trouble was that Leo was having a hard time enjoying his comics with all the screaming out in the living room. Giving a sigh, Leo put his comic down and stretched a little as headed to the living room to see what all the commotion was about. There was a great amount of shouting. Mikey was yelling sound effects at his game, not really focused on the people around him, and Donnie was yelling at April and Casey to be quiet. April was yelling at Casey, and it wasn't hard to see why.

April was wet from head to toe. Casey had ventured to the surface for a few minutes to use the bathroom, of all things, and came back all wet. He came in and shook his coat off, right beside April.

"Why didn't you shake your coat _outside_ of the lair?!" April scoffed gesturing towards the door. "Or even by the pool?!"

"I'm sorry! Are we done now?" Casey groaned falling back slightly for dramatic effect. He had been listening for the past 20 minutes. It had really only been a few minutes, but Casey didn't want to hear anymore. "It's just a little water! It's not like it makes you look any worse!"

Mikey gasped slightly, turning around, his character dying as the little death theme song played. Donnie shook his head, and looked away, and Raph sighed. Master Splinter tried to contain a smile at how ignorant the young boy was. Leo smirked slightly. Somebody was gonna get it.

Within seconds, Casey was in the pool. He surfaced, spitting out water, his hair a mess in his face. April walked away, and it actually looked like she was smoking out of her ears. The four turtles made sure to make way for her to walk by. No one was gonna get in the way of April O'Neil. As soon as she left, everyone in the room, even Master Splinter, laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Casey scowled wiping the water from his eyes." Is someone gonna help me out?

"No way dude you brought this upon yourself." Mikey retorted. Casey climbed out of the pool and threw his newly soaked coat at Mikey. The water dripped into the game control, and it frizzed out a little.

"CASEY! YOU BROKE MY GAME! NOOOOOO!" The orange clad turtle wailed, falling to the floor in fake sobs. Donnie groaned. He knew he was gonna be the one stuck with fixing it. Sending a glare to Casey, Don gave Mikey a good pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay Mikey. I can fix it.

Mikey stopped his act for a second, looking at Donnie in awe.

"Can you?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Don couldn't help but smile. Mikey was a very convincing actor.

"Yea bro."

He barely finished his sentence before Mikey gave him a tight hug, squeezing the life out of his immediate older brother.

"Thanks D!"

The genius turtle rolled his eyes, taking the controller to his lab. Now Mikey just had to find something to do.

"Leo, how do you feel about an evening run?" Mikey proposed. The older turtle gave his brother a questioning look. Mikey never wanted to go on a training run for fun. He didn't mind skateboarding or just a fun run, but this was unexpected. He must be expecting something out of it.

"What for?" Leo inquired, smirking a little. He was always up for a run, but he enjoyed playing with his little brothers.

"Well... since you asked, I wanted to go to that pet bakery downtown! I heard they have these really cool cat cookies, shaped like pizzas! It has meat treats and catnip sprinkling! Klunk would love it! So? Wanna go?" Mikey asked, and Leo couldn't say no. Not with that big smile and those excited eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o

It was dark out, luckily for them. The rain had stopped about thirty minutes before, and the air smelled of that "after rain" smell. It was his favorite smell in the world. For some reason, it calmed him. As he and Mikey approached the bakery, a thought approached Leo.

"Hey Mikey? How are we going to get inside without a disguise?" Leo asked when he and Mikey were already on top of the building beside the store. Mikey clicked his tongue and took off a backpack he was wearing.

"Got you covered, dude."

Mikey pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a huge baggy sweater. He handed them to Leo along with a navy blue baseball cap and sunglasses. Mikey put on an outfit similar to his brothers, except his hat was black.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird to be wearing sunglasses at night?" Leo laughed, trying them on.

"Sunglasses don't just block the sun bro. They also just look really cool!" Mikey countered, before showing off his disguise. You would never have been able to tell that he was a turtle. Leo shook his head and put on his outfit too, before following Mikey into the the shop.

It was a small shop, but it had a variety of treats ranging from mice and hamsters to horses. There were treats for spiders, lizards, ferrets, chinchillas, birds, cats, dogs and so on.

"Leo, look!" Mikey called enthusiastically. Leo looked to where his brother was pointing and laughed too. "Turtle treats!"

"Hi! What can I get you guys?" A young woman behind the counter asked in a cheery voice. Mikey pointed to the cat treat for Leo, showing him which one it was.

"Uh, could we have the Cat Pizza, and those Turtle Bites?" Leo asked politely, a little anxious about talking so directly to a random human. The girl smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure!"

She left the counter to go grab the treats and put them in a small bag, and Mikey shuffled over to his older brother and whispered in his ear.

"Why are we getting the turtle bites?"

"I wanna give them to Donnie and Raph and see what they think before we tell them where we got it." Leo answered and the two of them began to giggle.

"Here you go!" The woman handed Mikey the back with the treats as Leo paid. Leaving the store, Mikey opened the bag, and pulled out one of the turtle treats.

"What are you doing?" Leo questioned Mikey, who was sniffing the treat.

"I wanna try it."

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his curious brother. He could eat anything. Mikey's mouth inched closer to the treat, and Leo watched contently. Until he wasn't. He didn't know why, but Leo just _knew_ they were being watched.

"EWW! This is gross!" Mikey yelled, spitting out the treat he had just put into his mouth. "I can't wait to give this to Raph!"

"Quiet!" Leo shushed his brother, covering his mouth with his hand. Mikey caught the leaders eyes, and instantly knew. The two of them pulled out their weapons, and stood back to back in a defensive position.

 _SLASH_

Leo's sword sliced the armor of a foot tech ninja approaching Mikey. He had gotten good and figuring out where they were. Before Mikey could say anything, his brother flipped over him and his swords clashed with a regular foot ninja. The fight was on. Two regular ninja turtles against hundreds of foot ninja, not including the foot tech.

"Huh, this isn't a fair fight, is it Leo?" Mikey called out with a teasing tone. Leo smiled, deciding to play along. This fight wasn't that hard. He could do this in his sleep.

"I agree. We should make this a little more even. Should we let the foot call in some more men?

Leo and Mikey laughed as they easily defended themselves against the foot coming at them from all sides. With one wave of his nunchucks, Mikey knocked a handful of ninjas were on the ground. A simple kick, and Leo sent them falling back.

A cloud of smoke filled the air around them in an instance. Without sight, Mikey found himself getting kicked from all sides. Leo tried to focus on what Master Splinter taught him, trying to fend off the ninjas, when he was suddenly kicked from behind and sent flying into a wall, creating his own little crater. The blue-clad turtle groaned, opening his eyes to see the smoke lessening. The only problem was that coming out of the snow were the foot elite.

"AHHHHH!"

Mikey flew through the air, landing on his brother. He sat up groaning, rubbing a sore spot on his neck.

"Rude!" He called out to the elite ninja that threw him.

"Mikey, we gotta get out of here." Leo whispered to his brother, keeping his eyes on the foot and the foot elite that slowly surrounded them.

"No objections here."

Before Leo got a chance to ask if Mikey had any ideas, Mikey pointed to the side and gasped loudly.

"Look! It's the Shredder!" He screamed in fear. Each head turned to the direction Mikey was pointing in, only to see that there was no one there, and when they turned back to fight the turtle brothers, they found that they weren't there anymore.

Mikey and Leo were a few rooftops ahead, safe and sound. Leo was trying to contain a laughter at his brothers genius.

"Mikey, how do you always manage to come up with this?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe cause I'm a genius?" Mikey suggested. The two started laughing again, running faster, when Mikey fell to the ground, and foot elite on top of him.

Instantly, Mikey felt a sharp pain in his side. It felt like a million little knives stabbing him at once. He cried in pain, biting his lip. It burned! It almost felt, hot! He couldn't bear to look. Withing seconds, Leo was at the ninja who stabbed him, slicing him with his katanas. The two fought skillfully, but Leo was clearly better. Realizing his defeat, the foot elite jumped out of the leaders reach next to Mikey, who was still laying on the hard cement. Without warning, the twin bladed sword ninja dragged the knife through Mikey's flesh. It was horrible. Mikey could not only feel it, he could hear it. The cut went from under his armpit all the way to his hip, and it instantly gushed blood.

All Leo could see was red. He jumped at the ninja, giving it all he had. The hat-bearing ninja was clearly shocked at this new side of the leader, and was unable to defend himself, and he soon found himself falling off the roof, down to the hard cement below. Leo wanted to go down, to finish the job, but Mikey needed him. He turned to see how his brother was doing, and he wished he hadn't. There was a pool of blood surrounding his baby brother. He couldn't think straight, but he tried to remember what Donnie had taught him.

 _First, make sure to stop to blood. Block it. A person can die quickly from loos of blood._

Leo had no idea's what to do, so he pulled of his belt and mask, and began to apply them to as much of the wound as he could. Mikey winced at contact, and tried to move away, only causing him more pain. He plastron was covered in blood, and it splattered over his face and hands. Leo tried to avoid looking into Mikey's eyes, but when he did, all he saw was pain. Tears poured down both their cheeks, both in pain, emotionally or physically.

"Leo.." Mikey croaked, his voice weak. He began to sob quietly, tightly squeezing Leo's hand in pain. Leo was hyperventilating. He had hoped to never see this happen to any of his brother, yet it was happening right here.

 _Keep their heart rate low, calm them down._

Leo laid Mikey down on his back, head resting on Leo's leg. Mikey's breathing was raspy, and his eyes were closed, although his face was cringing in pain.

"I-It's gonna be okay Mikey..." Leo whispered, his voice brittle. He reached out for Mikey's wrist and checked for his pulse. He wanted to see how fast Mikey's heart was going. He needed to keep it slower. He needed to calm Mikey down.

"So what did the treat taste like?" Leo asked, as he decided to take a look at Mike's side. Mikey gave him a questioning look, and smiled weakly at the unexpected question.

"Tasted salty and dry. Feel bad for any pet turtle out there." Mikey claimed, his voice tight, his whole body trembling. Leo nodded slightly, and pulled away the belt covering the wound. His usual brown belt was now deep red, and his mask looked like Raph's. Unfortunately, the blood wasn't stopping. Leo saw that the knife was still embedded in Mikey's side, near the hip.

 _If it's a stab, and the sword or knife or whatever weapon is still in the body, DO NOT TAKE IT OUT!_

Leo knew it was important to not take it out, even thought he did not understand why, so he covered the wound back up with the soaked belt and mask. Leo began to fear that his brother wouldn't live through this.

"Leo, I don't think I'm gonna make it." Mikey whispered grabbing onto Leo's arms. It was like Mikey read Leo's mind. Leo's eyes welled up. He knew that Mikey was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He rushed back to Mikey, and began to cry, squeezing his dying brothers hands tight.

"No no no no..." Leo sobbed, his head resting on Mikey's, kissing his brothers forehead. He failed to protect his brother. It was only a few foot ninjas, and foot elite! How did things go so wrong?

"Hey, Leo?"

Leo wiped the tears from his cheek and sniffed, holding Mikey's hand.

"Yea?"

"You know those "Space Trip" comics you read?" Mikey asked. Leo froze slightly. How did Mikey know about those? He never talked about them. Mikey answered his question as though he read Leo's mind, which he seemed to be doing a lot of that night. Maybe it was a dying kind of thing.

"I found them under your bed once when I was looking for my skateboard. Anyway, when April went to the comic store for me one time, I asked her if she could get some Space Trip comics, cause I wanted to give them to you for our birthday. They're under my bed, if you want them."

Leo had nothing to say, but his face told Mikey everything. The only problem was that this news only made Leo cry harder. Leo didn't want to lose his brother! He went to wipe his face again, but smeared some of the blood on his cheek. For the first time, he really realized he was touching his brothers blood. Observing it on his finger, Leo couldn't help but remember...

" _What happened again?" Leo asked his six year old brother, who had a severe nose bleed._

" _Well, Raph was playing with Spike, and it was so cute, so I may have sang a song, but Raph didn't like it..." Mikey explained in a nasally voice. Leo raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a little._

" _What song did you sing?" He questioned, even though he probably knew the answer._

" _I may have song that song that goes, 'Raph and Spike sitting in a tree' and so on." Mikey sighed, regretting his decision. Leo started to laugh, because he could totally see that happening._

" _Leo, can you die from a nose bleed?" Mikey looked at his immediate bug brother with big, wet eyes. He was clearly concerned about it and as much as Leo wanted to laugh at his brothers innocence and ignorance, he decided to comfort him._

" _No, you'll be okay. The bleeding will stop soon, and you're gonna forget all about it." Leo assured as he finished cleaning Mikey's once bloody face._

" _Good, cause if I were to ever die, I wouldn't want to die that way." Mikey laughed in relief._

" _How would you want to die?" Leo asked, helping his brother down from the table._

" _Well, I hope to die peacefully. But if I have to die badly, I want to die in a cool way. I want us all to be together, fighting evil guys. Like the superheroes! Maybe die while saving someones life, after a long fight. I want to go down with a fight! Maybe I'll even say something like, 'I'll be back...'. Or maybe something funny! Like 'I hid the money in...' then die! I think my favorite would be, 'Team rocket blasting off again!'."_

 _Leo couldn't help but laugh at his brothers enthusiasm._

" _I think I would say something like, 'Beam me up Spottty!'" **( Since Leo's comic is a parody of Star Trek, Spotty is a parody of Scotty. So instead of "Beam me up Scotty", it's "Beam me up Spotty". You get it.)**_

" _What does that mean?" Mikey asked. Leo never told his brother that he liked those comics, so Mikey had never heard of it._

" _Oh nothing..." Leo blushed changing the subject._

"Leo?"

Snapping out of the flashback, Leo realized that he was more angry than sad at this point. He looked down at his brother, and a surge of rage flowed through him.

"This isn't fair! You weren't supposed to die like this! You weren't supposed to die at all! I was supposed to die first!"

"Bro-"

"You don't deserve this! All we wanted to do was get treats for your cat! Why did this have to happen?"  
"Leo-"

"We were supposed to die fighting! And hopefully while taking down the Shredder! But now-"

"LEO!" Mikey yelled, but he cringed at the pain in caused him. His breathing was shallow, and it was harder each second. He had a few minutes left.

"I'm sorry." Leo apologized. He settled Mikey into his arms comfortably, and both of them sat in silence, tears streaming down their faces. Leo kept his eyes on his brother, trying to soak up these last moments with him. He studied the freckled turtles face, trying to remember every detail. His lime colour, his brown freckles, his blue eyes... Speaking of eyes, Mikey's were coming in and out of focus. The pupil grew and shrunk, and Leo could tell that the young turtle's vision was beginning to blur.

Leo looked up to the sky, and found a beautiful clear night. There were stars, which was rare since it was the city, and the moon was bright even though it wasn't full. Leo found it ironic how such a chaotic and terrible thing could happen on a calm and beautiful night. Although there were many sounds around them, Leo could only focus on Mikey's shallow and raspy breathing.

 _Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

"Leo, make sure that Klunk gets the treats. And make Raph eat the turtle treats. I hope it's funny."

Leo shook his head slightly. He didn't want to hear last requests. But Mikey knew that his brother would do it, and Leo knew it too. The breathing was becoming less frequent. More shaky.

 _Inhale,Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

"Make sure to get rid of the Shredder and his goons, and take over the name calling for me please. I trust you Leo. Naming the bad guys is important to every fight."

Leo nodded, crying silently. He would name each and every bad guy they came against.

 _Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

"I love you guys, okay? Don't forget that. This feels too cheesy, but hey, it's gotta be memorable. I love you guys a lot. Donnie, Raph, Sensei, Casey, April, Klunk, you..." Leo was sobbing hard now. He was sobbing so hard, you couldn't even hear it. Tears flowed down his face and fell to the ground, mixing with Mikey's blood.

 _Inhale._

"Beam me up Spotty."

 _Exhale._

 **I'm just gonna leave that there. I'm not that good and sad fanfics, so that was probably horrible and out of character, but I felt like writing it. I hope you enjoy it, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Any tips! Make sure to review please! Tell me if there's any fanfics you wanna see! I need suggestions because I have a huge writers block! Okay that's all!**

 **-iiKiwiliciousii**


End file.
